The Moon
by Classicgurl123
Summary: There is another difference in the full moon, and things get interesting!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm nuctious, my head hurts, I got chills and I'm sweating out of places that I didn't even know I could" Lewis says on the other end of the phone "I feel awful" he says as he lets out a cough followed by a long sigh

"Yea it sounds like you have what's been going around" Cleo says as she sits in her families living room "I'll let you get some rest though, I love you too" She says as she hangs up the phone

"How's he feeling?" Ricky says as she walks through the door overhearing the end of the conversation, followed by Zane and Bella

"He still feels pretty bad" Cleo says as she looks up at them

"So did you hear about full moon tonight?" Ricky says as she sits down beside Cleo on the couch

"Yea but we've had full moons before" Cleo says looking at her

"Yea but this one is supposed to be different it's a yellow moon, and we remember times before when it has been different, the lunar eclipse that took our powers away for 12 hours, then the one that would permanently take them away when we threw Charollete into the pool" Ricky says looking at Cleo

"Well could the yellow moon be worse, Bella have you had any experience with it?" Cleo looks at where Bella is sitting in a chair

"If I have I don't remember, I try to stay as far away from any moon when it's full as I can" She says looking at both girls "though there was someone I knew in Ireland that studied and researched different moons and reactions that they had, to bad you don't have someone like that"

"We do" Ricky says as she looks at Cleo with a knowing look

"But we" Cleo starts to say catching Ricky's glare knowing she's not going to be talked out of it "Can we at least stop at the cafe and get him some soup on the way" Cleo says following the rest out the door

Lewis is laying in his bed with a cold washcloth on his head with his eyes closed when he hears a knock at the door, Cleo cracks open the door as he turns his head "What are you doing here?"

"Well" Cleo says opening the door wider, as Ricky, Zane and Bella walk in behind her "We need your help"

"So what's going on?" Lewis says as he leaning against Cleo as he trys to sit up more

"This" Ricky says as she sits on the end of the bed as she hands Cleo Lewis's laptop where she has pulled up a link "there's supposed to be a yellow moon tonight, also called a honey moon"

"I've heard about this" Lewis says looking at the computer screen as he rubs his eyes

"So what about it?" Bella says looking at him

"Um" Lewis says trying to concentrate "My brain's just really foggy right now" Lewis says with a sigh as he leans back against Cleo

"This is important" Cleo says looking hopeful at him

"Okay, Zane can you hand me the folder off my desk" Lewis says pointing across the room as Zane picks it up and hands it to him

"There it is" Lewis says looking through the folder all at once giving an unsure look

"What does it say?" Ricky says looking at him

"Well you know what happens when you have a normal full moon, well multiply that by about 10" Lewis says looking at her

"What?" Cleo says looking at the piece of paper and then at Lewis "Just Great" she says as Ricki grabs the paper from her and looks at it

"This thing is just becoming a bigger and bigger headache" Ricki says looking up at them from the paper

"Kind of like mine is" Lewis says in an annoyed tone, he then looks at Cleo giving him a look and then looks at the girls and Zane looking at him "I'm sorry" he says realizing how his last statement sounded "I get cranky easily when I don't feel good"

"I think that's the most annoyed I've ever heard you get" Bella says as she gives him a look

"So everything is set up, all the doors are blocked, the water main is turned off" Zane says as he walks back into the living room where Bella and Ricki are sitting on the couch

Meanwhile Cleo and Lewis are up in Lewis's room, Lewis is laying across Cleo's lap as she rubs his back "Of course one of the worst full moon's had to happen while I feel like this"

"Hey it's not your fault we're just going to have to use more percautions" Cleo says as she looks at him "You feeling any better?"

"Maybe a little, I think the soup helped since I could actually hold it down and the hot shower helped my head" he says looking up at her

"Guys" Bella says knocked at the door getting their attention "10 minutes till the moon comes up" she smiles as she walks away from the door as Cleo helps Lewis from his position and they both walk downstairs 


	2. Chapter 2

"It seems pretty sound proof" Lewis says checking behind Zane's moon proofing "and all the water mains?"  
he says looking at Zane who is standing behind him

"Their all cut off" Zane says looking at Lewis who is still squating down from where he has been looking at the door

"Come on stop stressing yourself out" Cleo says as she rounds a corner helping Lewis to stand up

"Yea I know how important it is to keep the girls safe too" Zane says following them into the living room

"I'm sorry" he says looking at Zane sensing he offended him "I just, I can't help but feel like something really bad is going to happen"

Cleo reaches up and pulls Lewis back onto the couch beside her "would you just relax we have all the percautions in place"

Lewis looks at Cleo to see a face that she's not going to back down, she was one of the only people with the power to bring him back down if he got worked up "Okay, well if your sure I'll relax then and let y'all handle it" he says as he streachs out on the couch with his legs across Cleo's lap

"Well it's been a couple hours" Bella says looking up from where her and Rikki are playing cards on the floor, Cleo is sitting on the couch reading a magizine while Lewis has fallen asleep still laying across her legs

Cleo looks up from her magizine "Yea but the night is still young"

"Okay so I got some juice for y'all" Bella says as she grabs a glass, but there is a window in the kitchen that is still open and she catchs the moon's reflection

"Bella" Rikki says as she looks over, catching the reflection of the moon

"What's wrong with you guys?" Cleo says looking at them both before also catching the reflection and also goes moon struck

"What's wrong with" Zane starts to say before he flips around to see the shade up on the window "Oh no" he turns back around to see the girls all three looking at him, their eyes glowing a bright red "What in the world" he says as they get up and start walking out to the dock out behind Lewis house

"Girls wait" Zane says as he chases after the girls on the dock still in shock from what's going on as the girls dive into the water "Oh this is not good" Zane says looking at the girls swimming towards Mako Island as he turns to run back towards the house

"Lewis, Lewis wake up" Zane says trying to shake Lewis awake where he is still asleep on the couch

"What, What" Lewis says as he bolts awake and then leans back against the couch realizing how sick he still was "I sat up too fast"

"Lewis we have a situation" Zane says as he bends over to where lewis is still leaned back on the couch "it's the girls"

"What happened?" Lewis says looking at him as he sets up, noticing for the first time that the girls aren't in the living room "Zane what's going on?" he says looking at a still shocked Zane

"How could you leave a shade open?" Lewis says as he walks out onto the dock where his boat is at

"It's not like I meant too" Zane says walking out behind him

"What's going on?" Will says walking up from where he has heard the commotion from his house that is close to where Lewis boat is docked, he looks up to see the moon then back at Lewis and Zane who are frantically getting into the boat "Where are the girls?" he ask concerned

"Just get in the boat" Zane yells as Lewis cranks up the engine

"What do you mean like ten times worse?" Will says looking at them

"You heard what we said" Zane says as he looks at him

"Guys please" Lewis says looking at them "I have a headache coming out of my ears, and the important thing right now is to get to the girls"

Just as they approach the island they see an explosion of light coming from the top of the volcano above the moon pool

"I think something really weird is happening guys" Will says as Lewis and Zane give him a look

"What was that?" Zane says looking at them

"It looks like the island just sneezed" Lewis says as he keeps his gaze on the island


End file.
